Promises Kept
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: Tsukasa enters the real world. Where will he go? What will he do? Who will he meet? How long can he stay?
1. Once Dormant, Now Made Real

Promises Kept 

By: Kasumi Rose 

~ Once Dormant and Now Made Real~

When did the line between my fantasy and the real world blur? 

"A wish you want me to make a wish? I'm data; how can I make a wish?" A voice spoke. 

A wind whistled through the disserted sanctuary. Almost everything was death and decay. Most players in the game never warped here so it had fallen into disrepair. The wind blew a blade of grass around. It was the only green artificial vegetation here. On the ground the wind blew a dangling eye on an ancient teddy bear, making it swing. Fallen brass poles and a deteriorated mattress were the only evidence a bed once stood there. 

"Alright if remnants of data can wish, Then I wish I had a real body," the voice of a young boy whispered. 

The broken bits of data that were the last pieces of Harold Horwick heard the wish. 

"You helped my Aura. I will grant you your wish," he moaned out 

**********************In the Real World********

Electricity flashed through the virtual reality headset of, Ken Hakiri, he fell to the floor stunned. In the next minute he threw the head set off. His eyes became unfocused. One look around Ken's apartment revealed that he was highly skilled in computers. Wires ran all over. Ken stood up shakily. He moved toward the door of his apartment in a trancelike state. 

"Yes, Mr. Horwick," he muttered under his breath

Mechanically, Ken went into the closet and felt around the top shelf. His hand brushed against a metal lock box. Ken then dug under the carpet at the bottom of the closet and retrieved a key. With the key he opened the lock of the box. Within the box was yet another key. Ken took this key and put it in his pocket. He walked out the door of his apartment softly. Harold Horwick's apprentice and confidant walked through the city streets. He arrived at an abandoned looking apartment building. Ken climbed up the stairs and into the apartment building. Instead of climbing up the stairs, he approached a door that was on the side of the stairs. No one would have noticed it if they didn't look closely. Harold pulled the key from his pocket and inserted it into the keyhole of the door and turned. There was a click and Ken pushed. The door swung open breaking up cobwebs that had formed between the door and the frame. Ken remained in his trance and walked into the door. 

The door led to a basement laboratory, the secret lab of Harold Horwick. Ken closed the door gently behind him and locked it again. He slipped the key back into his pocket. Ken walked straight to a machine. It looked something like a sensory deprivation tank hooked up to a computer. Ken turned on the monitor and tower of the computer. The screen flashed. 

"What is the password?" an electronic voice chimed 

'Aura' Ken typed in 

The screen flashed a few minutes and soon came to a desktop. Unseeing, Ken clicked on an icon marked 'Genesis Program,'

"Activating Genesis program," the computer announced 

In the next instant the incubator tank filled with blue liquid. 

"Enter Character," The computer commanded

'Tsukasa,' Ken typed

"Scanning World database. Player found," the computer trilled. 

"Good," Ken said with no emotion in his voice. 

"Use attributes in Genesis input?" the computer asked 

'Yes' Ken typed 

"Hair color: silver, Eye color: purple...." the computer began to spout out physical attributes. 

The screen flashed again. The incubator tube lighted and began to whir. The liquid inside bubbled. Ken picked up a helmet beside the computer. He hooked two cables into the computer and put it on. Electricity crackled through the helmet and again Ken threw the helmet off. He collapsed onto the floor and snored softly. 

*******************The next morning**************

Ken awoke with a strong headache. 

" Hey mister, are you alright?" 

"Call me Mr. Hakiri," Ken groaned 

He looked up and gasped at what he saw. A young boy (about 16 by his looks) with silver hair and amethyst eyes stared curiously down at him. 

He leaped back up.

"Who are you?" he shouted 

Ken looked around

"I'm back in Sensei Horwick's lab. How? What happened?" Ken wondered

Tsukasa looked confused for a minute. 

"I'm sorry Mister, but I'm confused too. All I know is that I was a bit of data in the world last night. Then I woke up here in this old lab." 

"I –I see. Extraordinary. Please tell me your name," Ken stammered with excitement 

"Tsukasa," The young boy answered 

Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack//Sign. It is a property of Bandai entertainment.

Hmm and I swore I would never write another .hack fic, but this idea is so tantalizing. I'm leaving you with this mysterious prologue for a while. Don't worry a few more things will be explained come chapter 2. Tsukasa's character is now in the real world. Now what will I do with him? You'll just have to read chapter 2 to find out. Any comments, questions, or concerns, can be sent to Nkitpanich@msn.com 

Sayonara. 


	2. Reunion

~Reunion~

_ I found you again. It's not a dream. I found you._

It had been a week since the incident. The July sun shined through the windows. The golden rays slipped gently into a small apartment and fell on a silver haired young boy sitting in the middle of a hardwood floor. He hugged his legs to his chest and stared pensively at the yellow wood, following the cracks with his fingers. 

As far as Tsukasa understood, the genesis program had been a special program, developed by some of Japan's top scientists, meant to use computer code to control the genetics of humans. Harold tweaked it and developed a system where it could actually program proteins to make a body. Harold had been hoping to use it to give Aura a body in the real world. Of course he had died before that could happen. Tsukasa tugged at the jeans and T-shirt he was wearing. He had been so used to the robes of a wavemaster. Two years, two years since the awakening of Aura. During that while, the consciousness of Tsukasa had returned to the body of the girl in the real world, but a small bit of Tsukasa's consciousness had remained in the game. For an odd reason the bits of data that had been the character Tsukasa managed to retain a will and sentience. His mind was scattered throughout cyber space, but memories and images of Mimiru, Subaru, Bear, B.T even Sora. all remained within the bits of digital code. Tsukasa, the digital character in a simulated world, still existed. Tsukasa longed to see them again, to talk to them, to feel them. He believed that there was no hope of ever having a body again digital or real. That is until last week. 

Now he had a body. Thanks to the miraculous technology of the Genesis program, Tsukasa had been reborn. He had been reborn in a flesh and blood body in the real world, in a tank of blue liquid protein he had been resurrected. Ken had been kind and allowed Tsukasa to stay with him. Ken even allowed Tsukasa to use the old clothes his son used to wear. He was interesting. He had a son and daughter who had grown to adulthood and were now living in Yokohama. He was a busy IT manager for a major company. Normally he was gone for most of the day, but today was his day off. 

"Why are you sulking inside on such a nice day?" Ken asked kindly 

"I guess I'm just not much of an outdoor person," Tsukasa mumbled shyly 

"Well I'm going out for dinner. You want to come along?" Ken asked 

"Alright," Tsukasa answered 

He was hungry. Light pain in your stomach meant you were hungry. The sensations had been new to him, but he had learned to recognize hunger and sleepiness and all the other things that came with having a real body. Tsukasa considered it a marked, but interesting difference from his virtual existence. Dinner passed quickly. They ate some Chinese food at a nearby restaurant. Tsukasa and Ken looked at some of the shops as they walked home. The sidewalks were crowded. The crowds jostled him, and Tsukasa tried as best he could to avoid running into people. Despite his efforts a person bumped into Tsukasa and he fell. 

"Oh I'm so sorry." A soft feminine voice called out. 

Tsukasa instantly recognized the voice. He slowly looked up and found himself starring at two sapphire eyes. A hand was stretched out to help him up. A pair sapphires eyes went wide with recognition. Tsukasa climbed back to his feet. The girl who had bumped into him was stunned speechless. He looked back at her. His amethyst eyes locked into her sapphire ones. A soft breeze rustled her russet hair, which had grown to chest length since he'd seen her last. Aside from her hair she was almost exactly as Tsukasa remembered. Her face was still youthful and happy, the same face he had seen in his dreams during the past week. Time seemed to stand still and the world fell away. Tsukasa was the first to speak and shatter the stillness. 

"Hi Mimiru," he said smiling 

"Tsukasa," she answered 

She took his hand in hers, not believing. The feel of his warm flesh proved it. Tsukasa was here. Tsukasa was in the real world. This wasn't some simulation; this was reality. Mimiru's eyes flashed with emotion and she flung her arms around Tsukasa. Tsukasa answered by putting his arm around her. He gently held her close. 

'You're really here?" Mimiru asked with a shaky breath

"Yes," Tsukasa answered simply. 

I do not own .Hack//Sign or any of the related characters 

So what did you think? Was the ending too much of a cliffhanger? Of course I support Tsukasa/Mimiru so I'm making it a romance between the two. I couldn't resist growing out Mimiru's hair. It just seems like she'd look very cool that way. In the next chapter Tsukasa and Mimiru go to Shimokita just like in they promised in the anime. I'm wondering about what to do about the Subaru factor though. Any questions, comments, or concerns can be sent to Nkitpanich@msn.com 

I know Tsukasa is a girl in the real world. Thank you to all of you, who are trying to help me, but I am well aware of that fact. The point of this fic is to bring Tsukasa's game character, who is male, into the real world and let him interact with his old friends in the real world. 

Kat Drama, Mr. Horwick is Harold Horwick; the deceased creator of the game, The World. Digital copies of him exist in the The World. He was a great programmer and he programmed the Key of Twilight , an object that is believed to be able to overturn the entire order of the world, into the universe of The World. Ken is a made up character I'm using a convenient plot device. He was Horwick's top assistant and apprentice. Harold also trusted him the most. 


	3. The Shimokita Promise

**The Shimokita Promise**

_If you ever get back. Let's go to Shimokita together_

Mimiru blushed as she pulled away from Tsukasa. He smiled at her.

"It's good to see you," Tsukasa said

"You too," Mimiru replied

"Tsukasa!" Ken called out over the crowd

"Here!" Tsukasa called back, "That's Ken. I'm staying with him. He's the one who brought me here,"

"Brought you here?" Mimiru wondered

"Yeah, he used a special program and that's how I managed to get out of the World," Tsukasa explained

At this time Ken had arrived. Tsukasa introduced Mimiru. Mimiru walked with them for a little while. Tsukasa enjoyed her company. It was different from what they did in the World but, Mimiru's presence made the simple walk home just as enjoyable. They reached the apartment and Mimiru grabbed a pen and a small pad of paper. She wrote down a phone number and handed it to Tsukasa.

"It was nice seeing you again,Tsukasa. This is in case you want to reach me," Mimiru explained

Then she turned down the street and walked off into the Tokyo night.

A week later the phone rang. Tsukasa answered it.

"Hello," he said

"Hi Tsukasa, It's Mimiru," a cheerful voice spoke

"Oh hi Mimiru,"

"Listen I was wondering if you had anything to do this weekend?" Mimiru said shyly

"No, I'm free," Tsukasa answered

"Well then do you want to come to Shimokita with me?" Mimiru asked. There was a note of hopefulness in her voice.

"Our promise," Tsukasa murmured

"What was that?" Mimiru wondered

"Okay, how about we meet at seven?" Tsukasa answered

"Sure," Mimiru replied

A knock echoed through the apartment. Tsukasa wore a light blue shirt and jeans. He undid the lock and opened the door. The sunlight from the large windows bathed Mimiru in brightness. She was casual in a red tank top and hip hugger jeans. She smiled at him and Tsukasa tried his best to ignore the sudden quickening of his pulse. They stepped out into a crowded Tokyo street and shielded their eyes from the bright summer sunlight. The two teens first went to Shibuya square where they had to wade through throngs of people to get their tickets and get onto the train. After ten very claustrophobic minutes the train let out at Shimokita station. The trains screeched along Shibuya /Inokashira line heading in one direction. In another direction, trains arrived from Shinjuku line. Noise drifted from the station and onto the street. Mimiru and Tsukasa wandered along the avenue amidst a sea of young people in hip clothes. Shimokita assaulted Tsukasa's senses. Every where was something to see, smell, touch, hear, or taste. Mimiru had long since bought the bag that she had wanted, but she turned into a shop called Super Junk. She browsed around and soon she had bought a new outfit and some cool manga. Tsukasa tried on some clothes, and in the end he bought a hat. Tsukasa enjoyed it. He was doing what normal teenagers did in the real world. They walked around, window shopped, and tried stuff on. He did not remember a time when he felt more carefree and relaxed. Then they got hungry and turned into a restaurant for burgers and some chocolate sundaes.

"You have to try these, their sundaes are amazing," Mimiru beamed

They really were. Real world food was really delicious. As Tsukasa and Mimiru ate, Mimiru noticed someone enter the shop. It was a young girl. She had short red hair she wore a yellow tank top and an orange skirt. It was Tsukasa's player. She gasped. Real World Tsukasa noticed them and walked over, her eyes wide. Character Tsukasa stared at them, her eyes wide with shock and surprise. She worked through the shock of seeing a digital character in the real world. Tsukasa wasn't just any game character either though. He was her game character. Somehow her legs carried her to their table.

"How did you get –out here?" real world Tsukasa asked

"It's a long story," character Tsukasa replied

Apprehension and curiosity warred within real world Tsukasa. She backed away without being aware she'd done it.

"How are you?" Mimiru tried

"I'm well. Bear is well too. Subaru's been e-mailing me," Tsukasa said

"How is she? I missed her since she moved to America,"

"She's okay,"

"That's cool," Mimiru said

"I should go," Tsukasa said

With that the young brunette left the Café.

Tsukasa watched his player leave. The visit had reminded him of a painful truth. He didn't belong here. He was data given flesh, and he didn't belong in the real world. He was an anomali. He didn't belong with Mimiru. Mimiru watched Tsukasa across the table. She told him a silly joke and got him to laugh. She loved to see Tsukasa smiling. She wanted him to smile always, and she wanted to protect him.

In a dark dungeon somewhere on Lambda server, a young heavy blade stood poised to open a treasure chest. Her mind ran over the delicious possibilities of what might be inside, and she became more excited. She pulled open the chest. Then she heard the ding of a portal behind her. She turned and gasped. A large bronze-colored monster shaped like a dumbbell appeared. She pulled out her sword and prepared to fight. Before she could react, the monster had shot its tentacle and stabbed her through the heart. The health drained from her and she collapsed. Somewhere in the real world a girl collapsed to the floor knocking her headset off. The pain of the death simulation was almost unbearable. She was barely breathing. In the virtual world, data began to gather at the site where the girl fell. The treasure of this dungeon was a glass ball with blue and red swirls. The ball began to rise into the air held up by unseen hands.

"The cipher sphere," a bodiless voice whispered

There was a flash of light and power and data. Suddenly small bytes began to come together. Code began to write itself. Then suddenly there stood a young woman next to the treasure. She had long black hair cascading down her back and silver eyes. She wore a white robe. Her blood red lips smiled wickedly.

"The cipher sphere, the one algorithm that can break any computer code, with this I am indestructible. Soon Aura, Tsukasa, and the whole world will be mine,"

She cackled coldly. In the World a thunderstorm began.

I do not own .hacksign or any of the characters.

I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I don't really like it, but what did you think? The meeting with Tsukasa's player was an impulse thing. I know what I want to do with this story. I'm worried about keeping them in character though. Next chapter is plot building. Any comments, questions, or concerns can be sent to Thanks for reading.


	4. Distressful Summon

**Chapter 4: Distressful Summon**

How suddenly calm can disappear. Peace evanescent

The train lurched and screeched as it left the station, filling the air with noise. He watched it speed away for a minute and then turned back to Mimiru.

"Did you have fun?" Mimiru asked

Tsukasa nodded. They had spent the whole day together. They had gone to an arcade, an amusement park, and then the zoo. They walked toward Ken's apartment. This had been the third time they had been out together.

"Tsukasa, are you okay? You look so serious," Mimiru asked

Tsukasa turned and smiled at the girl beside him. Her eyes were gentle and concerned.

"No, I'm fine," he answered

They walked home in a contented silence each reveling in the happy memories. Mimiru watched Tsukasa as he walked beside her. His happy peaceful smile sent warm shivers to her heart. Ever since their meeting in that dungeon the wave master had occupied her thoughts. No matter how annoying he became she always found herself wanting to return to him. Mimiru was pulled from her revelry when she noticed they had reached the apartment.

"Well, See you," she began

"Bye,"

Mimiru moved to go.

"Um Mimiru," Tsukasa began

"Yes," She turned

Tsukasa leaned in and kissed Mimiru goodnight. Her immediate reaction was shock followed by joy. The kiss was gentle and warm; a lover's kiss. Mimiru pulled away. The two teens looked at each other not knowing what to make of the kiss.

"I have to go," Mimiru said hurriedly.

She rushed down the steps and off into the sidewalk.

* * *

Aura looked out sadly from her hidden field as the rest of the world was engulfed in the storm. Everywhere was darkness and rain. Many of the players had already abandoned the world; only the fool hardy had decided to continue playing. In the real world programmers at the CC Corporation were frantically trying to regain control of the servers. The corporate head quarters were in chaos. The white AI sighed heavily. If this continued, soon The World would be entirely gone-even her field.

"Are you worried little girl? Worried for the doomed world you failed to protect."

Aura turned searching for where the voice was coming from.

"Don't worry. I'll delete you; so, you won't to have to watch when I destroy it,"

Aura was winded as a swift kick knocked her back.

"Look at you. And you're supposed to be the most advanced AI?" Morgana chuckled viciously. Aura glared as Morgana materialized dressed in a black leather cat suit. She began to glow and floated. Morgana broke off her laughter.

"So you want to play," she whispered darkly.

A purple glow surrounded Aura as her energy began to build. Then she shot a blast of straight at Morgana. The black AI dodged but cringed as a second beam of energy struck her. Fuming, Morgana's energy began to glow a dark red. She fired at Aura. She deflected with a data shield. She lunged for Aura who weaved and shot another energy beam knocking Morgana back. Morgana and Aura glared at each other, and then each sent a barrage of energy arrows at each other. Morgana then summoned the cipher sphere. Her energy flared up, and she gave Aura a menacing look. Fearful, Aura fired another large beam of energy. Morgana captured it in her hands, and then used her energy to double its power then fired it right back. Aura tried to escape, but the beam moved too fast, and she was struck. She fell to the ground. Singed, but still determined Aura struggled to stand.

"I won't let you win!" Aura vowed

"That's enough you foolish girl," Morgana hissed

Aura sensed the presence behind her a moment too late. A guardian wrapped its muddy brown tentacles around her. Aura tried to struggle, but the beast simply held tighter. Then they warped away.

"You weren't strong enough today little girl,"

Morgana smiled cruelly, and she warped out too.

* * *

Forked lightening lit up the sky, and the accompanying thunder shook the ground. Tsukasa stared at the storm outside, apprehension seizing his heart. Something was wrong. He turned on the computer and logged on. He noticed that he had received an urgent e-mail.

'Tsukasa

Captured -Twilight incident -Please Help-

-Aura'

Tsukasa had no idea what the risks were in reentering the world, but Aura was in trouble and he knew he had to help her. He slipped on the headset display and hit Enter.

* * *

Mimiru stared out the window lost in thought. She could still feel his kiss.

"You have mail" the computer toned Mimiru glanced at her computer and shook the mouse to deactivate the screensaver. She clicked on the e-mail icon. Her eyes grew wide as she read the same message Tsukasa had received. Immediately making up her mind, she put the headset display on and clicked the log in icon. Mimiru took a steadying breath at the familiarity of it all and hit Enter.

Yeah I finally got this chapter out. It's been in the works for months. Sorry it took so long. I hope it was worth it though. Thanks for reading and please review. Any questions, comments, and concerns can be sent to


	5. On Evil's Door

At Evil's Door

_Seek out the darkness of the world_

Tsukasa found himself in a pounding rain. He noticed a building in the distance and rushed towards it. Once he was underneath the shelter of the balcony, he caught his bearings. The little boats on the river told him that this was Mac Anu. The water capital was almost deserted. All the rich colors of the once vibrant capital were now faded and washed out. Thunder boomed nearby. The canals gurgled and tossed, threatening to overrun their banks within the hour.

"This is horrible," Tsukasa thought

He remembered that he was on a mission and could not dwell in the city too long. He was here to find Aura.

"But I don't even know where to look," Tsukasa noted.

Behind him he heard someone warp in. He turned, and his eyes widened as he recognized the new arrival.

"Mimiru,"

"Tsukasa?"

"What are you doing here?" Tsukasa asked

"Aura, sent me a message asking for help," Mimiru explained.

"She sent me a message too," Tsukasa said

"So do you know where Aura is?"

"No idea," Tsukasa consented

Suddenly there was another warp and a small cat player appeared,

"Maha!" Tsukasa called out.

The cat player shook out her fur, annoyed at being so wet. She warped them.

"Where are we?" Mimiru asked

They were in an open field with waist high gray grass and the rain was still pouring. Without answering, Maha materialized a sword. She whispered in Tsukasa's ear then warped out.

'"What was that all about?" Mimiru wondered

"The being that has Aura, Morgana, it's the same being that tried to trap me in the world the first time. She's tapped into a code and it's made her even more powerful. I think we're supposed to use this sword to defeat her."

Tsukasa tied the scabbard and sword to his side. Thunder crashed and Tsukasa and Mimiru turned. In the middle of the field stood a gothic style castle.

"I'm guessing that would be where Morgana's hiding,"

"I can feel her evil. She's there." Tsukasa confirmed

They began to walk toward the castle, fighting the rain. All around them the grass rippled. The muddy ground slowed their progress; so, when they reached the field both teens were soaking wet. The castle came with its own moat. As Tsukasa and Mimiru wondered how to cross it, a bridge appeared, and Maha beckoned for the two of them to enter. Tsukasa stepped forward. Mimiru's body seized up. Memories of Tsukasa falling after being killed by his guardian flashed through her mind. The fear of loosing Tsukasa shook Mimiru to the core.

"Tsukasa, wait!" Mimiru called out

Tsukasa paused on the verge of crossing into Morgana's castle. He turned to her with a questioning look.

"Promise me that you'll defeat her and we'll go home together,"

Tsukasa's amethyst eyes clouded. This was a dangerous mission. Morgana had nearly destroyed him once before.

"Mimiru,"

"Promise me,"

"I promise," Tsukasa relented.

Then they crossed the bridge and entered the castle.

I do not own hacksign.

I'm sorry it was so short. Don't worryI have the next chapter prepared too and that's the climatic battle. Thank you for reading and please review. Any comments, questions or concerns can be sent to my e-mail.


	6. Completion

Completion 

Data, Flesh, Revelation

The castle walls were bare, the torches provided hardly enough light to see by. Tsukasa and Mimiru moved cautiously inching along the walls.

"How do you know where Morgana is in the castle?" Mimiru whispered

"She's this way I can sense it," Tsukasa answered

Suddenly there was a whir as a creature portal was triggered. A giant demon loomed above them. He let out an earsplitting roar.

"I've never scene a monster with a level this high," Mimiru noted

Mimiru's gamer instinct took over, and she reached for her sword. She dodged as the monster swung its right hand at her. She slashed and left a small scratch on the demon's arm. She jumped to attack and landed a solid hit.

"I'll help," Tsukasa offered.

He used a spell to raise Mimiru's health to optimum level .Then he hit the creature with an attack spell. The creature roared again angrily and swung its arms down.

"Tsukasa!" Mimiru screamed

She pushed him out of the way, but was not fast enough to avoid his claws. They slashed her arm.

"Mimiru!" Tsukasa exclaimed

"I'm fine. Stay back," she commanded

She gave the monster another slash, and it faded away. Mimiru then fell. Tsukasa immediately ran to her side and checked her. She opened her eyes and stood back up.

"C'mon we have to make it to the throne room," Mimiru said

"But you're hurt," He argued

"This? I'm fine. I've suffered worse damage,"

Tsukasa looked down still unsure of what to do next

"Tsukasa, I can't just leave Aura and the world like this," Mimiru said

Knowing she was right, Tsukasa pressed on down the hall. Soon they reached a doorway. Beyond the doorway shined a dark light. Both teens ventured into the room. Morgana sat on a throne draped in black velvet. In front of her floated the Cypher sphere.

"Welcome, children,"

"Where's Aura?" demanded Tsukasa.

"Over there," she gestured behind them.

Aura was chained to the wall and struggling to break free.

"Why are you doing this?" Mimiru asked heatedly

"Isn't it obvious? So I can rule the world, and with this cypher sphere I'll soon control your world too,"

"No! I'll never let that happen," Mimiru vowed

She drew her sword, lungedand gasped when it stuck a barrier.

"Your childish toys can't hurt me,"

The black AI fired a beam of energy at Mimiru. She screamed as the beam struck, and she fell. The young heavy blade got up. Her eyes burned with determination.

"I won't let you win," Mimiru announced

Morgana glared.

"Miserable insect!" Morgana shouted

She fired again and this time Mimiru deflected with her sword. Then, sword raised, Mimiru lunged to attack. She took another hit from the energy beam. Mimiru rose to her feet and tried coming at Morgana from the side. Morgana hit her with another energy beam. Then Morgana sensed magic and turned. Tsukasa had freed Aura.

"She's bonded her power to the sphere- if you destroy it, you destroy her," Aura whispered to Tsukasa

Mimiru had taken advantage of the distraction and scored a clean slash on Morgana's arm. Enraged she fired another beam at Mimiru, breaking her sword and knocking her down.

"Mimiru!" Tsukasa called out

He pushed out of the way and was struck with an energy beam.

"What are you doing?" Mimiru asked

"Keeping a promise to someone I love," Tsukasa answered

He saw that Mimiru was no longer conscious. Then a beam of white energy blasted through the air and struck Morgana. Morgan fired back, but Aura dodged. Aura glared coldly at Morgana.

"Now!"

Tsukasa had made it to the sphere. He held the sword ready to strike. He brought it down and halved the ball of data.

"NO!' she howled.

Morgana reeled as her data began to disintegrate. Then Morgana was no more.

Tsukasa returned to Mimiru's side. Aura floated over to her and began chanting. Mimiru glowed. When it all stopped she opened her eyes and stood up.

"Did we win?"

"Yeah!"

Mimiru hugged Tsukasa. Then she blushed as she let go. Tsukasa grinned sheepishly, and Aura smiled at both of them. A portal opened

"Thank you for all you have done," Aura said

"We had to help," Mimiru replied

"C'mon lets go home,"

"Wait, that portal is the gate of destiny. Tsukasa can only go home if he truly belongs in your world. The rules state strictly that data is restricted to this virtual environment. The only way Tsukasa can continue in your world is to become fully human. The gate is the only thing that has the power to do that, but it has to deem you worthy of belonging in the real world. If you do not belong the gate will send you back here,"

"But," Mimiru began to object

Tsukasa silenced her.

"I promised. Don't worry. I'll pass the gate," Tsukasa reassured her

She took his hand. They readied themselves and warped through the portal.

* * *

The spring flowers had begun to bloom and the weather was sweet and warm as Mimiru sat on a park bench dressed in a white spring dress. She watched as two little boys chased after a red ball. Then a vanilla ice cream cone appeared before her. She turned and smiled at Tsukasa. 

"Thanks,"

"No problem," he answered

She stood and they began walking down a flower path.

"During the battle you said something about keeping a promise to someone you love,"

"Yeah," Tsukasa answered while blushing madly

"Well, I meant to tell you that I love you too," She said

Tsukasa smiled and took her hand. She leaned in close to him, and they continued walking down the path.

"Do you promise to love me forever?" Tsukasa asked playfully

"Yes, I promise to love you forever,"Mimiry answered

Mimiru smiled. She had every intention of keeping that promise.

The End

I do not own .hack sign

Yeah! It's finally done. Thanks to all of you who read and reveiwed. Thanks for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed it. Any questions, comments, or concerns can be sent to my e-mail.


End file.
